Wish to a Star
by qierra.sabian092
Summary: Andai aku bisa merubah posisi ku dengan lelaki itu. Aku akan menjagamu dan tak akan menyiakan mu. Membalas setiap senyum manis mu dengan pujian tulus dari bibir ku./apa ren-kun benar-benar marah?/kyoko?/tunangan?/. berawal dari sebuah permintaan gila pada bintang jatuh semua berubah. Bad Summary. two shoot or three shoot. chap 3 UPDATE! happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Skip Beat ©** **Yoshiki Nakamura** **-sensei**

 **Story : Qierra Sabian a.k.a Qiessa**

 **Title : Wish to a Star**

 **Pairing : Ren x Kyoko**

 **Warning : gaje, abal OOCness, Typo(s), AU**

.

.

.

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Andai aku bisa merubah posisi ku dengan lelaki itu. Aku akan menjagamu dan tak akan menyiakan mu. Membalas setiap senyum manis mu dengan pujian tulus dari bibir ku. sebuah permintaan gila pada bintang jatuh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyoko. Sebuah nama sederhana. Sebuah nama dari seorang gadis yang juga sederhana, lugu dan begitu apa adanya. Gadis yang terlalu sederhana di zaman yang serba penuh dengan kebohongan ini. Setidaknya itulah _image_ yang tercipta di benak seorang pria tentang _kohai_ nya itu. Pria itu tersenyum samar. Hanya memikirkan nama gadis itu saja sudah memunculkan banyak fantasi yang menggelitik di kepalanya. Bukan sebuah pikiran kotor atau apa pun, hanya sebuah pikiran tentang awal pertemuannya dengan _kohai_ nya itu. _Kohai_ yang entah sejak kapan menjadi orang yang paling di cintainya.

Ya, benar. Pria itu mencintai gadis yang menjadi _kohai_ nya itu. Gadis yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya. Gadis yang awalnya membuatnya kesal kaRena alasan awalnya untuk masuk dunia hiburan. Balas dendam. Ya, balas dendam untuk sahabat kecil gadis itu, Fuwa Sho. Namun seiring dengan pertemuan yang terjadi di antara mereka, perasaan itu tumbuh. Berawal dari penasaran, lalu tumbuh menjadi cinta.

 _"Ah... aku mulai gila."_ Rutuk pria itu.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Sebuah ketukan pelan menginterupsinya.

"Silakan masuk." Jawab pria itu tenang. Ia melihat pintu dari kaca besar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Tsuruga-san... semua sudah siap di lokasi... Tsuruga-san juga sudah di tunggu yang lain." Lapor seorang wanita yang muncul di balik pintu. Semburat merah samar terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera bersiap. Terima kasih telah memberi tahu ku." Balas pria itu ramah. Tak lupa sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah tampannya.

Wanita itu tak menjawab. Ia segera menghilang dari balik pintu.

Pria itu melihat kaca sebentar, memastikan semuanya telah siap. Kemudian ia bangkit dan menaruh sebuah majalah yang tadi sempat di bacanya. Sebuah majalah yang menampilkan berita tentang _kohai_ nya. Pria itu berjalan keluar ruangan.

 **xxxxx**

Sebuah sedan membus jalanan kota. Seorang pria berambut raven sedang menyetir dengan di temani seorang pria lain yang lebih tua duduk di bangku penumpang. Pria itu menaikan kacamatanya sambil membaca jadwal di buku kecilnya.

"Besok jadwal mu akan sedikit padat sejak pagi tapi semua akan selesai sekitar jam 2 siang... jadi kau bisa istirahat dari jam 2 sampai malam." Ucap pria yang berprofesi sebagai manajer itu. Ia menutup buku kecil di tangannya.

"Wah... rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku dapat waktu santai... lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Yashiro?"

"Hm? Aku?" pria yang di panggil Yashiro itu menatap ke arah artisnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan kembali ke kantor untuk membicarakan tentang pekerjaan mu yang baru dengan pak Presdir." Jawabnya tenang.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk tenang.

"Ah ya... aku juga ada janji bertemu dengan Kyoko-chan besok... jadi setelah bertemu dengan pak Presdir aku akan bertemu dengannya."

Raut wajah Ren berubah saat mendengar nama gadis itu. Cukup lama sejak ia terakhir bertemu dengan gadis itu. Sudah sebulan sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Mereka tak bekerja bersama akhir-akhir ini. Ia lebih sibuk di luar kota untuk pemotretan dan pekerjaan lain. Rasa rindu menyeruak pelan di hatinya.

Melihat ekspresi yang berubah dari artisnya sekaligus temannya itu berhasil menciptakan sebuah senyuman lain di wajah Yashiro. Meski hanya sepersekian detik, tapi ia tahu betul pria yang mendapat julukan _'The Most Sexiest Man'_ itu tengah merindukan seorang gadis manis bernama Kyoko.

"Apa kau merindukannya, Ren?" goda pria itu pelan.

Ren tak menjawab. Ia menghentikan mobilnya, menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna.

"Kau masih saja tak mau jujur dengan perasaan mu, Ren."

"Entahlah... mungkin aku memang merindukannya... tapi aku bisa menemuinya nanti." Ucap pria itu kemudian.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemuinya sekarang? Ini belum terlalu malam untuk mu menemuinya." Saran pria itu. Kali ini suaranya lebih seperti seorang perempuan yang tengah _fangirling_. Ia tampak sangat bersemangat kali ini.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam, Yashiro... Mogami-san juga pasti sangat lelah hari ini." Ren menunjuk sebuah jam digital yang ada di _dashboard_ mobilnya dengan jemari lentiknya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

"Ayolah... ini belum terlalu malam... tak perlu terlalu lama, hanya bertemu dan mengucapkan selamat malam padanya... itu tak akan makan waktu lama, Ren... ayolah putar arah mobilnya sebelum lampunya berubah."

Ren melirik pria yang telah menjadi menajernya itu. Kali ini bukan hanya suaranya yang berubah, namun sorot matanya juga ikut berubah. Ia begitu semangat. Sangat berbinar. Ren menghela nafas panjang. Pasrah. Ia segera memutar arah mobilnya tepat saat lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

 _"Bertemu, menyapa dan mengucapkan selamat malam bukan hal yang buruk juga."_ Pikir Ren tenang.

 **xxxxx**

Kini sedan hitam itu sudah berhenti di pinggir jalan. Tempat biasa Ren menurunkan kohainya saat ia mengantarnya pulang. Ren masih ada di dalam mobil. Ia lebih memilih menunggu di dalam mobil. Mata coklatnya melihat ke luar mobil, menatap ke arah bangunan yang berdiri tak jauh dari mobilnya terparkir. Sebuah bangunan dengan plang besar bertuliskan –Daruma ya–.

Bila Ren lebih memilih menunggu dalam tenang, lain dengan lelaki lain yang duduk di sebelahnya, pria itu menunggu dengan wajah gusar. Berkali-kali ia melihat sekitar dan melihat jam, entah yang ada di tangannya atau pun yang ada di _dashboard_ mobil artisnya. Kelakuannya ini mirip dengan gadis yang tengah gusar menanti sang pacar yang datang untuk kencan pertama mereka.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Ketukan pelan di kaca mobil menginterupsi mereka. Ren yang sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran orang itu, ia terlalu asik memperhatikan toko tadi. Reaksi lain muncul dari Yashiro. Matanya berkilat bahagia melihat sosok yang kini ada di samping mobil Ren.

"Kyoko-chan!" sapanya riang saat Ren menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Konbanwa Tsuruga-san... Yashiro-san." Sapa gadis itu ramah. Sebuah senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya.

"Konbanwa, Mogami-san." Balas Ren ramah, sebuah senyum pun terkembang di wajahnya. Senyuman tulus, bukan sebuah yang di buat-buat untuk tanda kesopanan seperti yang biasa ia tampilkan.

Senyuman itu sukses membuat semburat merah tipis di wajah cantik Kyoko. Bila beberapa bulan lalu gadis itu menganggap senyuman itu sebagai tanda 'bahaya' namun, sekarang gadis itu mengerti bahwa pria tampan di hadapannya ini benar-benar tulus.

"Tsuruga-san baru pulang? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan di sana?" tanya gadis itu segera, berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Ya... aku baru sampai tadi pagi... pekerjaan yang cukup menyenangkan... kau sendiri bagaimana, Mogami-san? Apa ada hal menarik yang terjadi?" tanya pria itu tenang. Gadis manis di depannya ini selalu bisa membuatnya bersikap santai dan semua itu terasa menyenangkan untuknya.

Baru saja gadis itu ingin angkat bicara, bersiap untuk menceritakan setiap kegiatan yang selama ini ia lakukan. Tapi semua terhenti. Ia ingat akan sesuatu.

"Apa Tsuruga-san makan dengan baik selama di sana?" entah pertanyaan ini hanya sebuah tebakan atau memang gadis ini punya insting yang sangat kuat. Pertanyaan ini berhasil tepat sasaran dan mampu membuat Ren bungkam untuk sejenak waktu.

"Aku makan dengan baik ko, Mogami-san" dusta Ren tenang di tambah dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Bila senyum manis itu biasanya mampu meluluhkan hati wanita, maka kali ini senyuman itu tak berfungsi di hadapan Kyoko.

Mata Kyoko memicing tajam. Ia menatap iris coklat pria di hadapannya itu. Mencoba mengintimidasi dan mencari kebohongan dari sana. Ekor matanya menangkap kode yang di berikan pria lain yang berada di mobil itu.

 _"Dia tak makan teratur dan hanya minum kopi di pagi hari."_ Ucap gadis itu dalam hati. Membaca gerak bibir Yashiro.

Gadis itu kemudian berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia menatap senpai yang begitu ia hormati itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bukan kah sudah ku bilang agar kau makan dengan baik, Tsuruga-san?" Nada penuh penekanan terlontar di sana.

Pria yang di intimidasi itu hanya tersenyum. Pilihan bodoh bila ia harus berbohong dengan Kyoko, di tambah lagi dengan Yashiro di dekatnya. Pria itu akan segera 'berkhianat' padanya bila berurusan dengan pola makan Ren.

"Maaf, Mogami-san... aku akan lebih memperhatikannya lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau besok kau berkunjung ke apartement Ren dan menyiapkan makan siang juga makan malam untuknya?" suara lain menginterupsi.

Ren sudah bisa menebak bahwa ajakan itu akan segera meluncur dari menejernya itu. ia hanya bisa menarik nafas pelan.

"Dengan senang hati, tapi bukan kah Tsuruga-san besok ada jadwal?" kini gadis itu kembali berbungkuk. Melihat Yashiro yang ada agak jauh darinya.

"Karena Ren telah mengerjakan semua tugasnya dengan baik, pak Presdir memberinya waktu istirahat dari siang hingga malam." Terang Yashiro.

 _"Hey! Kau tak bilang pak presdir yang memberi ku libur tadi?"_ protes Ren dalam hati.

"Begitu ya? Hmmm..." gadis itu tampak berpikir, menimbang-nimbang.

"Kalau kau besok sibuk, tak usah paksakan diri mu, Mogami-san."

"Tidak Tsuruga-san... besok aku tidak ada jadwal di LME, jadi sepulang sekolah aku akan mampir ke tempat Tsuruga-san." Jawab gadis beriris Amber itu dengan cepat. Ia segera mengiyakan tawaran Yashiro, menejernya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau ku jemput di sekolah besok? Kau pulang jam berapa?" "Eh?! Ti... tidak usah repot Tsuruga-san... a- aku bisa pulang sendiri... Tsuruga-san tak perlu repot-repot.. Tsu-Tsuruga-san pasti kerepotan nanti." Tolak Kyoko segera. Ia sedikit tergagap karena gugup dengan tawaran senpainya itu.

"Tak apa... aku akan mengantar mu besok... aku selesai jam 2 siang... kau bisa menunggu ku sampai aku datang?" paksa Ren. Dari nada bicaranya sudah jelas terbaca bahwa pria itu tak ingin di bantah.

Kyoko hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Ia tertunduk pelan, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya. Ia tak ingin senpainya itu melihat wajahnya ini, sampai ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah! Ya... ada keperluan apa Tsuruga-san kemari?" Kyoko baru saja teringat hal yang tadi sempat membuatnya penasaran.

"Kami hanya ingin mengantarkan oleh-oleh ini pada mu." Jawab Yashiro dengan cepat. Memberi alasan yang sangat baik di saat seperti ini. Untung saja ia dan Yashiro sempat membeli oleh-oleh sebelum pulang tadi malam atau ini memang sudah di rencakan sebelumnya?.

"Untuk ku? Arigatou." Kyoko menerima bingkisan itu dengan wajah senang.

"Itu baru dari ku, Ren juga menyiapkan hadiah lain untuk mu... kau bisa menagihnya besok." Jelas Yashiro. Senyuman penuh muslihat terkembang di wajahnya. Ia sempat melirik ke arah artisnya itu dengan kerlingan tatapan lain.

Ren menarik nafas berat. Sepertinya menejernya itu sangat pintar sampai tahu bahwa dia membeli sebuah hadiah untuk _kohai_ nya itu. Tapi awalnya Ren tak berniat memberi hadiah itu secepat ini.

"Arigatou Tsuruga-san." Kyoko menatap Ren dengan senyuman tulus.

"Tapi aku belum memberi apa pun pada mu, Mogami-san."

Gadis menggeleng pelan.

"Arigatou untuk semua perlakuan baik Tsuruga-san selama ini... aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan mu." Senyuman tulus itu semakin terkembang.

Tanpa di sadari tangan Ren mengarah ke puncak kepala Kyoko. Mengusapnya dengan sayang walau hanya sebentar. Kyoko yang sempat terkejut terdiam sejenak lalu mengambil kesimpulan bahwa itu bentuk perhatian sang _senpai._

"Ah! Ya... ini sudah malam... kau harus segera masuk dan istirahat... oyasumi." Ren menarik tangannya kembali dan teringat tujuan awal ia ke tempat ini.

"Um! Oyasu.. Ah! Tsuruga-san!" gadis itu baru akan pamit saat ekor matanya melihat hal menarik lain. Ia segera memegang tangan kekar Ren dan menariknya pelan, membuat pria itu harus terpaksa keluar mobil.

"Ada apa?" Ren yang bingung hanya bisa menatap wajah Kyoko yang menatap ke arah lain.

"Mitte! Bintang jatuh! Ayo cepat buat harapan." Ujar gadis itu riang. Dia menunjuk ke arah langit, tempat bintang jatuh tadi terlihat. Sejurus kemudian gadis itu sudah menutup matanya, menyembunyikan kilatan mata bahagia yang terpancar dari mata indahnya. Senyum manis terukir di wajah cantiknya.

Ren ikut tersenyum. Ia melihat ke arah langit dan ikut menutup mata.

 _"_ Andai aku bisa merubah posisi ku dengan lelaki itu. Aku akan menjagamu dan tak akan menyiakan mu. Membalas setiap senyum manis mu dengan pujian tulus dari bibir ku _."_ Entah itu sebuah harapan atau janji. Tapi itu lah di inginkan pria itu sekarang. Menjaga _kohai_ nya dengan baik.

 **xxxxxx**

Sinar mentari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela, menari-menari indah di dalam ruangan. Pemilik kamar ini masih bersembunyi di balik hangatnya selimut dan terlihat enggan bergerak dari tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ nya. Pintu kamarnya terbuka pelan kemudian suara langkah terdengar mendekat.

"... En... Ren... Ren-kun... ayo bangun." Sebuah suara yang memanggil-manggil terdengar samar. Suara yang pria itu kenal.

"Hm." Jawab pria itu dengan nada malas. Bukannya bangun, ia malah membalik tubuhnya dan masuk semakin dalam ke selimutnya.

"Jangan cuma 'hm', ayo cepat bangun! Nanti bisa terlambat!" omel pemilik suara itu tegas dengan suaranya yang manis. Ia berkacak pinggang melihat sosok pria malas yang tidur di hadapannya.

Namun, lagi-lagi pria itu tak merespon. Matanya masih terpejam dengan erat.

Gadis itu memicingkan mata. Kalau dengan cara halus tak bisa di bangunkan, maka tak ada pilihan lain. Gadis itu menaiki ranjang berukuran _king size_ itu. Duduk di sebelah pria itu. Tangannya memegang bahu pria itu dan menggoyangnya perlahan.

"Ren-kun... Ren-kun... ayo cepat bangun... Ren-kun." Gadis itu menggoyang-goyang tubuh besar Ren yang membelakanginya.

"Hm... sebentar lagi, Kyoko... mata ku masih sangat mengantuk..." racau pria itu dalam tidurnya.

Ya. Gadis itu adalah Kyoko. Gadis yang menjadi _kohai_ nya selama ini. Gadis yang mulai menarik perhatiannya selama ini. Kyoko sekarang ada di sini, di dalam kamarnya. Kyoko sedang membujuknya bangun. Kyoko –. Otak pintar aktor tampan itu segera berputar.

"Kyoko?" ucapnya pelan.

"Ya, kenapa? Ayo cepat bangun, Ren-kun." Seakan menjawab sekaligus memberi kejutan di pagi harinya, gadis itu menjawab dengan tenang. Tangannya masih menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ren pelan.

"Kyoko?... KYOKO...?!" mata Ren terbelalak dan segera melompat bangun turun dari tempat tidur.

"Eh? Kenapa? Jangan tiba-tiba bangun seperti itu... nanti bisa pusing." Ucap gadis itu cemas.

Benar saja, tak lama dari kata-kata gadis itu Ren segera limbung. Kepalanya sedikit berputar karena gerakannya yang begitu tiba-tiba tadi, sehebat apa pun dia tetap saja langsung melompat bangun saat kau baru saja bangun bukanlah pilihan yang bagus. Ia segera duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Tuh kan... baru saja ku bilang... pusing ya?" Kyoko mendekat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas.

"Sedikit." Jawabnya pelan. Ren mencoba mencerna dan mengingat-ingat apa alasan Kyoko pagi-pagi sekali ada di rumahnya. Seingatnya gadis itu memang mau ke tempatnya hari ini, tapi tak sepagi ini dan kenapa gadis ini bisa masuk?. Otak pintar aktor tampan itu terus berpikir keras mencari alasan logis atas keanehan yang terjadi di paginya.

"Minumlah dulu." Tawar gadis itu lembut. Ia menyodorkan segelas air putih kepadanya.

Ren mengambil gelas itu dan segera meminumnya pelan. Ia melihat Kyoko dengan ekor matanya. Gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas, iris mata ambernya terus memandang ke arah Ren. Sebuah apron terlihat menutupi baju seragamnya. Sebuah pikiran gila nan nakal sempat terlintas di pikiran pria itu namun segera di tangkis dengan cepat.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Ren memegang gelas yang isinya sudah tinggal separuh itu. Ia menatap gadis di hadapannya itu dengan intens. Setelah berdiam agak lama sebuah anggukan pelan di berikan atas jawaban untuk pertanyaan gadis itu tadi.

"Maaf karena membuat mu terkejut, Ren-kun... aku tadi membangunkan mu, tapi kau tetap tak mau bangun jadi aku memutuskan untuk naik ke tempat tidur mu... aku tahu ini sangat lancang, tak seharusnya aku naik ke atas tempat tidur mu dan membuatmu terkejut seperti ini." Jelas gadis itu panjang lebar. Ia tertunduk dalam memperlihatkan penyesalan dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit terkejut karena mimpi buruk tadi." Dusta Ren tenang.

"Benarkah?" Kyoko mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ren dengan iris matanya yang berwarna Amber nan indah itu.

"Hu um. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Maksud ku, apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini di apartemen ku, Mogami-san?"

Pertanyaan itu mampu menusuk begitu dalam bagi sang gadis. Ia sempat terkejut dengan pertanyaan ringan yang di tujukan padanya itu. Iris mata indahnya berkaca saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar marah pada ku, Ren-kun." Gadis itu berucap dengan nada sedih.

"Eh?" Ren terkejut. Ia tak menyangka pertanyaan sederhananya dapat membuat gadis di depannya itu begitu sedih sampai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau menanyakan kehadiran ku di sini, bahkan kau sampai memanggil ku dengan 'Mogami-san', apa kau semarah itu pada ku, Ren-kun? Maaf kan aku... aku tak akan mengulangi kelancangan ku lagi." Kali ini bukan lagi nada sedih yang terdengar, namun air mata turun membasahi wajah cantik Kyoko.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ren segera menarik gadis di hadapannya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya dengan keanehan yang terjadi, namun melihat gadis itu menangis membuatnya tersiksa, terlebih ia adalah pelaku utama di balik air mata itu.

Terkejut karena di peluk secara tiba-tiba, membuat jantung Kyoko berdetak dengat cepat. Darah di pompa dengan cepat ke sekitar wajahnya membuat kulit putihnya berganti warna dengan semburat merah.

"Maaf, bukan itu maksud ku... aku hanya masih bingung... mau kah kau memaafkan aku?" bisik Ren pelan.

"Ren-kun tidak marah?"

"Kenapa harus marah?" Ren berbalik bertanya.

"Yokatta... aku pikir Ren-kun akan marah dan menyuruh ku kembali ke Amerika untuk menemani Too-san dan Kaa-san di sana." Kyoko menatap Ren, ekspresi lega terpancar di sana.

 _"Amerika? Tou-san? Kaa-san? Apakah yang di maksud itu 'mereka'? ada apa sebenarnya ini?"_ Ren membatin dengan sangat bingung.

"Aku belum mau kembali ke Amerika... aku memang senang tinggal bersama too-san dan kaa-san, tapi aku mau tetap di sini dan menjaga Ren-kun... aku juga akan memastikan Ren-kun makan dengan baik dan semua urusan rumah terselesaikan dengan baik. Itu lah alasan ku ikut ajakan Ren-kun untuk ikut ke Jepang dari Amerika" Jelas Kyoko dengan nada merajuk.

Otak pintar Ren di buat kembali berputar untuk mengambil sebuah kesimpulan dari keanehan di pagi ini. Kyoko ada di tempatnya, memakai baju seragamnya dan memanggilnya dengan 'Ren-kun'. Ia bilang ikut dengan Ren untuk ke Jepang. Gadis itu juga mengenal 'too-san' dan 'kaa-san' jadi kemungkinan besar ia juga tahu tentang identitas sebenarnya Ren sebagai Kuon Hizuri.

 _"Andai aku bisa merubah posisi ku dengan lelaki itu. Aku akan menjagamu dan tak akan menyiakan mu. Membalas setiap senyum manis mu dengan pujian tulus dari bibir ku."_

Permintaannya semalam pada bintang jatuh tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya.

 _"Jangan-jangan... tapi, apa mungkin? Bukan kah itu hanya mitos? Tak mungkin kan bintang jatuh benar-benar bisa mengabulkan harapan? Tapi bagaimana kalau itu benar adanya? Bukan kah itu alasan yang paling logis untuk semua kejadian aneh di pagi ini? Logis? Tapi itu tak logis sama sekali."_ Ren berpikir keras. Seakan ada perdebatan di kepalanya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya tanda frustasi.

"Ren-kun? Apa kau sakit?" suara lembut itu kembali terdengar.

"Hm? Tidak... sepertinya aku harus segera bersiap, nanti Yashiro bisa memarahi ku karena terlambat." Jawab pria itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menikmati saja apa yang sedang terjadi. Entah itu karena permohonannya pada bintang jatuh yang terkabul atau karena mimpi yang indah. Apa pun itu, ia berharap ini tak segera berakhir.

"Baiklah... aku akan segera menyiapkan sarapan." Kyoko bergerak dari pelukan Ren dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Ren agak kecewa saat Kyoko keluar dari pelukannya, ia ingin gadis itu lebih lama berada dalam pelukannya.

"Bisa kau buatkan aku kopi, Kyoko?" Ren bertanya ragu, bukan ragu karena pertanyaannya namun ragu dengan panggilan yang di berikan pada gadis itu sekarang, apa kah tak apa memanggil gadis itu dengan nama kecilnya sekarang?.

"Akan ku buatkan asal kau mau sarapan dulu."

Jawaban tegas itu menciptakan senyuman di wajah tampan Ren.

"Mana mungkin aku melewatkan sarapan pagi yang sangat lezat buatan mu, Kyoko?"

"Eh? Da— dasar... ayo cepat bersiap dan sarapan." Semburat merah kembali terlihat di wajah Kyoko.

"Baiklah." Ren melangkah kan kaki jenjang ke arah kamar mandi.

 **Xxxxxx**

Mobil sedan kini melaju di jalan kota tokyo. Sepasang pria dan wanita berada di dalam mobil. Si gadis yang mengenakan seragam sekolah tengah membaca buku pelajaran yang ada di tangannya. Bibir plumnya terlihat bergumam pelan.

"Apa hari ini ada ujian?" tanya pria tampan yang duduk di balik kemudi. Ekor matanya melirik gadis itu.

"Ya... aku ada ujian di pelajaran ketiga nanti."

"Tumben sekali kau belum belajar."

"Eh? A-aku sedang sibuk."

Jawaban tergugup dari gadis itu membuat pria tampan itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, penasaran. Bagian apa yang terlewat olehnya dari 'harapannya' itu?. Tak ingin memikirkan hal ini lebih jauh, ia ingin menikmati suasana yang begitu menyenangkan ini.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi hari ini?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Hm... sepulang sekolah nanti, aku akan mampir ke super market... bahan makanan sudah mulai menipis, setelah itu aku akan pulang dan mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan rumah." Gadis itu menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, memperlihatkan ekspresi lucu.

"Kalau begitu pulangnya nanti ku jemput ya."

"Eh? Tapi kau kan harus kerja, Ren-kun... aku tak ingin kau jadi repot, sungguh aku tak apa sendirian." Walau mereka sudah saling memanggil dengan nama kecil, tapi tetap saja sikap 'sopan' Kyoko tak pernah bisa hilang sepenuhnya.

"Jadwal ku selesai sampai jam 2, setelah itu aku bebas sampai malam. Kau bisa menunggu ku sampai pulang?"

 _"Semoga saja jadwal ku juga tak ikut berubah, kalau pun berubah, aku akan meminta Yashiro memperpadatnya agar aku bisa pulang lebih cepat dan menjemput Kyoko."_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Tapi, Ren-kun..." gadis itu tampang menimbang-nimbang. Ia senang Ren bisa menjemputnya tapi ia juga tak ingin repot karena hal itu.

"Aku akan menjemput mu dan kita bisa berbelanja bersama. Apa aku tidak boleh menjemput mu di sekolah? Apa sekarang kau yang benci aku?" Ren menengok. Sedikit merajuk dengan _'puppy eyes'_ andalan Cain Heelsnya. Berniat sedikit menggoda.

"Eh? Bu-bukan itu maksud ku! aku tak membenci Ren-kun, hanya saja..." gadis itu menatap ke arah Ren. Pria itu kini memang sudah menghadap jalanan namun aura murung masih menyelimutinya. Membuat Kyoko tak tega.

"Huft... baiklah! Tapi janji ya, jangan turun dari mobil. Telepon aku saat kau ada di dekat sekolah. Biar aku yang datang ke mobilmu. Aku tak mau ada keributan di sekolah ku karena mu, walaupun ada artis juga di sekolah ku, tapi kedatangan _'the most sexiest man'_ ke sekolah ku akan terasa berlebihan." Terang gadis itu tegas.

"Baiklah." Senyum kemenangan terlihat di sana. Dia bersyukur ia bisa berakting dengan baik kali ini.

Helaan nafas berat dan panjang terdengar. Gadis bernama Kyoko itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di jok mobil. Mata ambernya menatap keluar. Ia senang Ren mau menjemputnya, tapi kalau harus membayangkan kehebohan yang terjadi saat Ren harus menunggunya di depan gerbang membuatnya bergidik horor. Semoga saja Ren mau menurutinya dan bayangannya tak terjadi.

 **Xxxxxx**

Ren memasuki kantor LME. Langkah panjangnya berjalan menuju lift yang ada di lorong. Baru saja ia akan menekan tobol lift saat ia merasa getaran di saku celananya. Segera ia ambil ponsel itu untuk melihat siapa yang menghubungi.

-Yashiro Yukihito-

Itu nama yang tertera pada layar LCD ponselnya. Alisnya kembali terangkat. Hari ini ia memang tak bareng dengan menejernya itu karena harus segera mengantar Kyoko.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Moshi-moshi... Ren? Kau ada di mana?" serbu sang menejer segera.

"Aku sudah ada di LME... aku baru mau menaiki lift? Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

"Kalau begitu langsung ke ruangan pak Presdir... ada yang ingin ia bicarakan."

"Baiklah... aku akan segera ke sana."

Ren memutuskan jaringan telepon dan segera memasuki lift yang akan mengantarnya ke lantai tempat presdirnya berada.

 **Xxxxx**

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Ketukan pelan menginterupsi kegiatan dua orang yang sedang mengobrol dan seorang penjaga dengan kostum uniknya di dalam ruangan. Pria berambut hitam keriting melihat ke arah pintu.

"Masuklah." Perintahnya pelan.

Pintu terdorong terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang pria tinggi yang tampan di balik pintu. Lelaki itu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mendekati orang-orang itu. Sebuah tundukan sopan di berikan pada orang yang berambut keriting dan memakai mantel bulu.

"Ohayou, pak Presdir." Sapa Ren sopan.

"Ohayou, Ren. Apa tidur mu nyenyak semalam?" balas pria itu sambil memberi kode pada Ren untuk duduk.

"Sepertinya begitu. Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku mengantar Kyoko ke sekolahnya." Lapor Ren sambil duduk di sofa panjang, tepat di sebelah Yashiro.

"Tak apa. Sudah sewajarnya kau mengantar tunangan mu ke mana pun ia pergi. Kuu dan Julie memang memilih calon yang paling cocok untuk mu" Jawab pak presdir bernama Lori itu tenang. Ia menyalakan cerutunya.

"Yah... sudah sewajarnya aku mengantar tuna—" jeda lama tercipta. Ren mencerna apa yang baru saja di katakan presdir sekaligus teman baik orang tuanya itu baik-baik. Meresapi makna dalam setiap katanya.

"APA?! TUNANGAN?!... Siapa dan siapa?" pria itu sempat terkejut. Ia tak ingat bahwa orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan seseorang, memang yang di jodohkan adalah Kyoko yang tak mungkin ia tolak. Tapi demi Tuhan, ia tak tahu apapun tentang ini.

"Kenapa kau masih terkejut sih? Aku sudah bilang ini pada mu seminggu yang lalu, sebelum kau pergi bekerja ke luar kota. Apa pekerjaan mu membuat mu jadi sepelupa ini, Ren?" Lori menatap pria muda dengan mata malas.

"Tidak... Aku tidak tahu tentang ini, Yashiro... coba jelaskan." Pinta Ren.

"Pak Presdir sudah memberi tahu tentang ini, Ren... seminggu yang lalu pak Presdir mengatakan tentang pertunangan mu dan Kyoko... kau dan Kyoko." Penekanan kata-kata 'kau dan Kyoko' memperjelas semuanya.

Ren diam, ia mengurut kepalanya pelan. Tiba-tiba saja semua terasa pusing. Ia tak tahu sama sekali soal ini.

 _"Apa Fuwa Sho juga di jodohkan dengan Kyoko oleh orang tuanya?"_ tanya Ren dalam hati. Mengingat dia kini sedang menggantikan posisi 'orang itu' yang tidak lain adalah Fuwa Sho. Kini Ren bukan menjadi _senpai_ , tapi menjadi teman kecil Kyoko. Bukan masalah pertunangan ini yang membuat dia pusing. Jujur saja, ia senang bisa bertunangan dengan Kyoko walau karena perjodohan orang tua atau karena bantuan bintang jatuh yang mengabulkan harapannya atau bahkan bila itu hanya karena mimpi, ia rela. Sangat rela. Tapi ada masalah lain di sini.

"Apa Kyoko sudah tahu tentang ini?"

"Belum. Bukan kah kau yang ingin memberi tahunya? Kau berencana untuk menyatakan perasaan mu lebih dulu... membuatnya tahu tentang rasa cinta mu selama ini sebelum pengumuman pertunangan ini secara resmi di kabar kan di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 nanti." Lori menjawab dengan tenang. Kepulan asap putih dari cerutu menelusup keluar mulutnya.

Ya itu dia masalahnya. Tentang perasaannya pada Kyoko. Ia belum sempat bilang apapun tentang perasaannya pada Kyoko. Ia tak mau gadis itu berpikir bahwa mereka bertunangan hanya karena permintaan orang tua dan tanpa ada perasaan di dalamnya. Ia mau Kyoko tahu semua perasaannya.

"Jadi, apa rencana mu Ren? Masih ada waktu 2 tahun untuk mu mengungkapkan perasaan pada Kyoko... menjadikannya gadis mu. Apa perbedaan umur kalian masih mengganggu pikiran mu?"

Pertanyaan Lori tadi bagai pisau yang menikam tepat pada sasaran.

"Usia bukan lagi halangan, Ren... kalian sudah bersama sejak kecil... Kuu dan Jullie juga sudah menganggapnya seperti anak mereka sendiri. Membesarkannya seperti adik mu. Atau kau memang lebih suka seperti ini? Kalian hidup bersama seperti adik kakak dan membiarkan kedua orang tua mu terus memperlakukannya seperti adik kecil mu yang manis?"

"Tidak. Aku tak mau itu terjadi." Jawab Ren cepat. Membayangkannya saja ia tak mau. Harus merelakan Kyoko bersanding dengan pria lain sedang posisinya sendiri hanya sebagai 'kakak'. Dia tak rela. Tak akan pernah rela.

"Kalau begitu, katakan. Jadikan dia pacarmu. Pertegas status kalian. Buat dia tahu perasaan mu dengan cepat sebelum ia jatuh pada pria lain."

Sebuah perasaan ingin mendominasi mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Perasaan yang sudah lama tak muncul, perasaan yang sudah ia kubur bersama dengan identitasnya sebagai 'Kuon Hizuri'.

"Aku akan mengatakannya padanya. Secepatnya." Putus pria muda itu.

Lori tersenyum pelan dengan cerutu di mulutnya. Ia menatap artis sekaligus anak dari sahabat baiknya. Lelaki muda yang memiliki bakat berlian turunan dari keduan orang tuanya. Lelaki yang mendapat julukan _'The Most Sexiest Man'_. Lelaki yang dia seret untuk ke Jepang beberapa tahun lalu dan lelaki itu kini akan bersiap untuk ujian lain dalam hidupnya. Menyatakan perasaan pada gadis yang sudah menjadi teman kecilnya, gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

"Semoga berhasil nak." Ucap pria itu kemudian.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N : gimana? jelek n abal ya? hehehe... qiessa baru main ke fandom ini, mo cba smbangin ide abal nan gaje qiessa di fandom ini... udah lama qiessa suka sama fandom ni tpi bru ada ide crita skarang. fic ni di buat wktu qiessa stuck sma fic lain yg di buat #ko jdi curhat?**

 **rencananya fic ni mo buat one shoot tpi kyanya kpanjangan jdi kmungkinan akan beranak jadi two shoot ato three shoot #masih mkir...**

 **ok dh... makasih bwat yg bersedia mampir n bca fic abal ini... mind to RnR?**

 **ok, oyasumi n ohayou bwat semuanya ^^... sore ja! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Skip Beat ©Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei**

 **Story : Qierra Sabian a.k.a Qiessa**

 **Title : Wish to a Star**

 **Pairing : Ren x Kyoko**

 **Warning : gaje, abal OOCness, Typo(s), AU**

SUMMARY :

Andai aku bisa merubah posisi ku dengan lelaki itu. Aku akan menjagamu dan tak akan menyiakan mu. Membalas setiap senyum manis mu dengan pujian tulus dari bibir ku. sebuah permintaan gila pada bintang jatuh.

.

.

.

 **A/N : huft.. akhirnya bisa di lanjut n di updte juga... hehehe... sebenernya sempet stuck n ilang niat bwat lanjut fic ni... krena ilang arah cerita, tapi qiessa usahakan bwat selesein fic yang udah di updte ni... semoga ga mengecewakan ya, minna... happy reading... sebelumnya, qiessa mo blas review yang udah masuk**

 **Gin-chan : hehehe... qiessa cuma coba salurin ide yang ada di kepala... arigatou udah suka fic abal qiessa ini #bow... yokatta kalo ada yang suka ^^... ni udah lanjut, happy reading ^^**

 **KaiHyuuga : eh? Kenapa nahan napas? Bahaya ah... hehehe... ni udah lanjut ko, maaf gbsa cpet krena smpet hilang mood , stuck di cerita... happy reading ^^**

 **Neerval-Li : hehe... author baru di fandom ni n baru coba2 aja ni ^^... hmmm... untuk itu, biar arah cerita nanti yang jawab ^^... qiessa pengen masukin sho ato reino di sini, tapi belumada byangan gimana nantinya #author_abal... ni udah lanjut, happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Sebuah mobil sedan terparkir dengan manis di dekat sebuah sekolah elite yang ada di dekat pusat kota Tokyo. Lelaki tampan di dalam mobil menunggu dengan santai. Jemari lentiknya mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobilnya. Ia menatap jam di dashboard mobilnya, menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Ia baru saja tiba, sebenarnya ia sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dari satu jam yang lalu, namun ada hal lain yang harus ia lakukan.

Senyum terkembang samar di wajah tampannya. Ia melirik ke bangku di sebelahnya. Ada sebuah kotak kecil di sana. Sebuah hadiah kecil yang ia beli saat ia pergi ke luar kota kemarin. Bukan sebuah hadiah yang mahal, namun ia yakin gadisnya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

 **Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt...**

Sebuah getaran dari ponselnya menginterupsi lamunannya. Ia segera mengambil ponsel itu.

 **-Kyoko-**

Sebuah pesan dari Kyoko.

-Apa Ren-kun sudah sampai? Aku masih ada kelas sekarang, mungkin sebentar lagi akan selesai... maaf membuat Ren-kun menunggu-

Senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Jemari lentiknya membalas pesan dengan cepat.

-Aku sudah sampai dari 1 jam yang lalu... aku kelaparan sekarang- seringai jail muncul di wajahnya.

Tak ada balasan.

 **5 menit.**

 **10 menit.**

 **15 menit.**

Masih tak ada balasan.

 _"Apa dia marah?"_ duga pria itu dalam hatinya.

 **Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt...**

Getaran lain muncul dari ponselnya. Kali ini sebuah telepon.

 **-Kyoko-**

Nama itulah yang muncul dari layar telepon. Pria itu segera mengangkat telepon.

"Ren-kun! Gomen membuat mu menunggu lama... kalau Ren-kun lapar, pergi lah cari makanan dulu... gomen... kelas ku belum selesai sekarang... atau Ren-kun bisa pulang duluan." Sambar gadis itu segera. Suaranya terdengar sangat cemas.

Ren hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia begitu menikmati saat harus menjaili gadis lugu itu. tergambar dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi gadis remaja itu sekarang, seakan ia sedang berada di depan gadis itu. Ia pasti sangat panik sekarang.

"Eh? Kenapa Ren-kun tertawa?"gadis itu mulai bingung sekarang.

"Tak apa... bukan kah sekarang kau ada kelas? Kenapa kau bisa menelepon ku sekarang?" Ren kini sudah bisa mengendalikan tawanya.

"Ah? Tadi aku izin ke toilet." Jawab gadis itu tenang.

"Jadi kau sekarang di toilet?"

"Tidak. Aku ada di bawah tangga sekarang."

Ren terdiam.

 _"Secemas ini kah dia pada keadaan ku? Apa aku boleh bahagia karena ini? Apa dulu Fuwa Sho selalu mendapat perlakuan seperti ini?"_ Rentetan pikiran muncul di kepalanya, seakan berusaha merusak kebahagian dan ketenangan pikirannya.

"Ren-kun?" kali ini Kyoko terdengar bingung. Jeda panjang tiba-tiba tercipta dengan sebuah atmosfer yang tak enak.

"Ah? Ya... maaf... ada apa?" tanya Ren kemudian.

"Apa Ren-kun baik-baik saja? Ren-kun sakit?" gadis itu balik bertanya dengan nada yang lebih cemas.

"Aku baik, Kyoko. Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas mu sekarang sebelum kau di hukum karena terlalu lama di toilet. Nanti aku bisa benar-benar kelaparan di sini." Jawab Ren tenang.

"Ah! Ya.. aku akan segera ke kelas, setelah selesai aku akan segera ke tempat Ren-kun... bye bye." Gadis itu segera mematikan sambungan telepon.

Ren memasukan ponselnya ke saku kembali.

Xxxxx

Ren berdiri santai sambil bersender di mobilnya. Kali ini ia meminta Jelly Woods, seorang pemilik salon kepercayaan Lori untuk mengubah penampilannya sedikit agar penyamarannya sekarang lebih baik. Ia memakai sebuah wig berwarna coklat dengan potongan rambut agak acak, iris coklatnya kini berganti menjadi zamrud. Iris mata yang sama dengan ibunya dan merupakan iris mata asli miliknya. Dengan bantuan sihir Jelly Woods, penampilan Ren kali ini benar-benar berbeda.

Aura bintang yang di keluarkan pria yang bergelar _'The Most Sexiest Men'_ ini memang sangat kuat, walaupun saat ini ia sedang menyamar dan penampilannya sangat berbeda, namun kehadiran pria itu mampu membius para pejalan kaki yang lewat. Ia menjadi pusat perhatian dalam sekejap.

Kyoko yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah segera berlari ke arah Ren. Ia mendengar beberapa wanita berbisik kagum dan membicarakan Ren saat mereka melewati sosok pria tampan itu. Ia melihat sosok pria itu dari jauh. Ren bersender dengan santai di samping mobilnya, bersikap acuh dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia sibuk memainkan ponselnya atau mungkin pura-pura sibuk.

"Kyoko." Sapa Ren santai saat menyadari kedatangan gadis belia itu di dekatnya. Senyum ramah nan bersahabat terukir di wajahnya. Menambah kesan 'berkilau' di _image_ nya.

Kyoko membalas sapaan itu dengan senyuman santai. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Ren.

"Sorry for waiting, I've got an extra class." Ucap gadis itu santai saat tiba di hadapan Ren.

"It's okay. Let's go." Ren merangkul gadis itu berjalan ke tempat duduk di sebelahnya dan membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu.

"Thanks." Gadis itu tersenyum pelan.

"With a pleasure, my princess." Ren mengecup tangan Kyoko pelan, sebuah kecupan singkat nan manis. Lalu pria itu menutup pintu mobil. Tindakan itu sukses membuat semburat merah di wajah Kyoko. Gadis itu tertunduk malu.

"Sekarang kau seperti kepiting rebus, Kyoko." Goda Ren saat ia masuk mobil.

"Apa itu tadi tak berlebihan? Banyak yang melihat."

"Tidak. Lagipula tak ada yang mengenal ku di sini."

"Memang. Tapi penyamaran mu kali ini luar biasa, aku hampir tak mengenalinya tadi."

"Seorang teman yang membantuku kal ini. Ia seorang yang sangat hebat."

"Sou." Gadis itu mengangguk perlahan kemudian bersender di jok sambil memasang _sit belt_ nya.

"Ah ya... bisa kau ambilkan sesuatu di laci _dashboard_?" tanya Ren santai. Ia mulai menyalakan mobil.

Kyoko membuka laci _dashboard_ dan menemukan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah marun berpitakan kain berwarna emas.

"Apa ini yang kau cari?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengangkat kotak tersebut di dekat wajahnya. Nampaknya gadis sama sekali tak curiga dengan kotak itu.

"Ya, itu yang aku cari, kau boleh membukanya." Ren melirik perlahan.

"Eh? Aku?"

"Ya, aku butuh pendapat mu tentang benda itu."

Kyoko menarik pelan pita emas dan membuka pelan kotak itu. Ia menemukan sebuah gelang perak dengan beberapa bentuk mahkota yang menjadi dasar dari gelang tersebut. Beberapa butir permata ikut menambah kesan manis di mahkota dari gelang itu. Itu memang bukan gelang yang terlihat mahal, namun sangat manis dan menarik hati bagi yang melihatnya.

"Ini sangat indah." Jawab gadis itu tulus. Matanya berbinar saat melihat gelang itu menjuntai dengan indah di tangannya.

"Begitukah? Apa kau suka?"

"Siapa pun yang menerimanya akan suka, Ren-kun. Ini sangat cantik." Jawab Kyoko dengan mata berbinar. Ren bisa menebak dengan betul apa yang tengah di pikirkan gadis belia itu. tak akan jauh dari image 'dunia dongeng'.

"Apa kau juga akan senang menerimanya?"

"Tentu!" jawab gadis itu segera.

"Sukurlah. Karena gelang itu memang untuk mu. Aku membelikannya sebagai oleh-oleh untuk mu, tapi aku ragu memberikannya karena aku takut kau tak menyukainya."

Kyoko menggeleng keras. Wajahnya bersemu merah kali ini.

"Tak mungkin aku tak menyukainya. Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku akan menjaga gelang ini dengan baik. Arigatou." Gadis itu segera menambahkan, ia menunduk pelan dan kembali ke posisinya.

Gadis itu bersender sambil melihat gelang perak di tangannya. Iris ambernya berkilat bahagia, senyum manis tak pernah lepas dari paras cantiknya. Ia menggenggam erat gelang itu dan menaruhnya di depan dada. Seakan benda itu adalah harta karun yang selama ini ia cari dan idamkan.

Melihat rekasi gadis belia itu ingin sekali Ren memeluknya erat dan membuatnya nyaman. Namun, ia harus menahan hasratnya itu dulu. Ini belum saatnya. Ia tak boleh gegabah sekarang, meskipun sekarang mereka 'sahabat kecil' namun Kyoko masih canggung dengannya. Ren harus menahan semua itu sampai ia berhasil menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyoko dan menjadikannya kekasihnya.

 _"Bersabarlah Kuon... sekarang belum saatnya... persiapkan dirimu untuk hal besar lainnya nanti."_ Ucap Ren dalam hati.

Xxxxx

Ren memasuki sebuah Mall dengan tenang, di sebelahnya berjalan seorang gadis manis yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Tas sekolah gadis itu sudah di simpan di dalam mobil. Kini Ren memakai sebuah topi dan kaca mata untuk menutupi wajahnya dan aura bintangnya. Walau ia sedang menyamar, tapi ia tetap menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya dan penyamaran ini seakan tak membantu banyak. Memang tak ada yang menyadari kehadiaran seorang Tsuruga Ren, _'The Most Sexiest Men'_ di sekitar mereka, tapi kini ia hadir sebagai _'The Most Sexiest Tourist'_ di mall ini.

Kyoko berkali-kali melirik Ren dengan ekor matanya lalu melihat sekitar. Ia takut bila ada orang yang cukup jeli atau _paparazi_ dan menyadari kehadiran Ren di sini. Ia takut bila wig yang sedang di pakai Ren tanpa sengaja terlepas dan membuat semua penyamarannya berantakan. Tak bisa terbayangkan kehebohan apa yang akan terjadi bila itu terjadi dan kini Kyoko sudah bersiap bila kemungkinan terburuk itu benar-benar terjadi. dia sudah memikirkan strategi melarikan diri yang paling cepat dan efektif.

"Tenang lah... tak akan terjadi sesuatu. Kalau kau secemas itu akan lebih mencurigakan... bersikap lah biasa, Kyoko." Ren menyentuh bahu gadis itu. Bukan hal yang sulit untuknya menebak apa yang di pikirkan gadis belia itu.

"Eh? Tapi Ren-kun," gadis itu tak yakin.

"Percaya lah pada ku. Bersikap biasa dan semua akan baik-baik saja,"

Gadis itu menatap lurus ke arah Ren. Mencoba meyakin kan diri. Ia tahu pria yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu bisa di percaya, sangat di percaya. Ia mengenal pria itu hampir seumur hidupnya dan pria itu tak pernah mengecewakannya.

"Lagipula kalau kau bersikap cemas dan terlalu waspada sepeti itu aku akan terlihat seperti penculik gadis SMA dan gadis itu sedang memikirkan jalan untuk melarikan diri dari penculiknya." Tambah pria itu tenang.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya pada mu, Ren-kun." Gadis itu menjawab mantap, senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Kata-kata Ren cukup masuk akal, bila ia terlalu cemas semua akan terasa ganjal dan mencurigakan.

"Baguslah. Ayo." Ajak Ren. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyoko dan membawanya memasuki lift.

Xxxxx

Ren berjalan mendorong troli belanjaan. Kini mereka sedang ada di toko _furniture_ dan alat-alat dapur. Matanya melihat sekitar, memperhatikan barang-barang yang terpajang di hadapannya. Jemari lentiknya mengambil beberapa barang secara acak dan memasukannya ke dalam troli.

"Eh? Ren-kun! Untuk apa semua barang-barang ini? Memang kita membutuhkannya?" Kyoko melihat troli belanjaannya yang sudah hampir penuh dalam sekejap. Ia meneliti semua barang-barang itu. Hampir semuanya barang yang tak terlalu di butuhkan mereka di dapur atau bahkan di apartemen mereka. Ada juga beberapa barang yang sebenarnya sudah mereka miliki.

"Ku pikir kita akan membutuhkannya nanti." Jawab Ren santai.

"Kita tak membutuhkannya. Segera kembalikan ke tempatnya." Tegas gadis belia itu.

"Tapi, Kyoko..." Ren mencoba untuk merajuk.

"Cepat kembalikan!"

Ren mengalah. Ia sendiri pun sadar bahwa hampir semua barang yang di taruhnya tak di butuhkannya. Namun entah kenapa tangannya tak bisa berhenti untuk mengambil barang-barang itu.

"Ku rasa kita sudah selesai di sini. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke tempat bahan makanan. Ren-kun mau makan apa malam ini?"

"Hm... apa pun tak masalah untuk ku... aku bisa makan apa pun masakan mu."

"Hm... selama kerja di luar kota kemarin, Ren-kun tak makan dengan teratur... bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan _niku jaga_?"

"Boleh." Ren segera setuju.

"Kalau begitu kita langsung beli bahannya ya." Gadis itu segera melangkah menjauh di ikuti Ren di belakangnya.

Acara belanja mereka kembali berlanjut dengan sedikit perdebatan karena kebiasaan Ren yang mengambil beberapa barang yang tidak di butuhkan mereka dan Kyoko harus berkali-kali mengingatkan pria itu tentang hal ini. Itu membuat Ren harus berkali-kali juga mengembalikan barang itu ke tempatnya.

Xxxxx

"Ren-kun mandi saja dulu... biar aku yang rapikan semua." Ujar gadis itu saat memasuki apartemen. Ia baru akan mengambil belanjaan yang di bawa Ren.

"Kau juga lebih baik ganti baju dulu. Biar aku yang taruh semua barang belanjaan kita. Lagipula seragam mu bisa kotor nanti."

"Eh? Tapi," gadis itu terlihat ragu.

"Pergilah ganti baju. Setelah selesai taruh semua ini aku juga akan mandi."

"Baiklah. Ren-kun hanya perlu menaruh barang-barang ini di dapur sisanya biar aku yang urus."

Ren menjawab dengan anggukan dan segera berjalan ke arah dapur.

 **10 menit kemudian.**

Kyoko berjalan ke arah dapur. Kini ia sudah mengganti bajunya.

"Ren-kun, bukan kah sudah ku bilang untuk menaruhnya saja di dapur?" gadis itu melihat ke arah Ren yang sekarang sedang membereskan semua belanjaan mereka.

"Tak apa. Ini juga bukan tugas yang berat."

"Tapi kan itu sudah jadi tugas ku. Ren-kun tak seharusnya membereskan semua ini." Kyoko mendekat dan mencoba membereskan semuanya.

"Kyoko, aku mengajak mu ke Jepang bukan sebagai seorang _maid_ atau apa pun, aku mengajak mu ke Jepang untuk menemani ku selama berada di sini. Jadi berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau pelayan ku. Cobalah bersikap lah lebih santai layaknya dengan seorang teman. Bukan kah kita saling mengenal dari kecil? Aku tak mau kau terus bersikap sungkan seperti ini lagi."

"Tapi Ren-kun."

"Dan berhenti memanggil ku dengan 'Ren-kun', kau boleh memanggil ku 'Ren' atau pakai nama asli ku 'Kuon' itu terdengar lebih baik untuk ku."

"Memanggil mu dengan nama asli akan sedikit masalah. Terlebih kau menyembunyikan tentang identitas mu dengan menggunakan nama 'Tsuruga Ren'."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku 'Kuon' saat di rumah atau saat aku menyamar, dengan begitu penyamaran ku juga akan lebih baik. Kalau kau masih memanggil ku dengan 'Ren-kun' dan bersikap sungkan seakan-akan kau pelayan ku. Aku akan meminta mu kembali ke Amerika." Ancam Ren, serius.

"Eh? Jangan! Aku masih mau di sini, bersama mu." Gadis itu terlihat panik.

"Kalau begitu penuhi permintaan ku. Bersikap lah biasa pada ku."

"Baiklah."

"Panggil nama ku."

"Baiklah, Kuon."

"Begitu lebih baik."

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau mandi lah. Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya."

Ren hanya tersenyum. Ia berjalan menjauhi dapur menuju kamarnya.

Xxxxx

Ren duduk santai di ruang tengah, di tangannya ada sebuah skrip tentang projek baru yang akan di mulainya minggu depan. Ia begitu serius membaca skrip tersebut. Sedang Kyoko, ia sedang membuat kue di dapur, ia begitu serius mengerjakan kue itu. Mendengar suara Kyoko yang sedang sibuk di dapur mengalihkan pandangan Ren dari skrip. Ia memandang gadis itu dengan seksama. Sebuah senyum terukir darinya, ia membayangkan bila ia berkeluarga dengan Kyoko nanti maka ini adalah pemandangan yang akan selalu ada di matanya.

"Ada apa Kuon?" Kyoko memergoki Ren yang terus menatapnya.

Ren hanya menggeleng pelan dan kembali membaca. Namun kali ini ia tak sepenuhnya konsentrasi, ia asik mendengar suara-suara yang di ciptakan Kyoko di dapur. Suara-suara itu bagai melodi pengantar tidur untuknya. Di tambah dengan wangi teh yang menenangkan pikiran. Dan Ren pun terbuai.

. . .

Kyoko mendekat ke ruang tengah, ia membawa nampan berisi teh dan kue buatannya.

"Kuon... ayo kita makan kue... Ku... eh?" Kyoko menaruh nampan di meja dan menemukan bahwa Ren tertidur di sofa.

"Huft... dasar keras kepala, sudah ku bilang lebih baik kau istirahat di kamar." Gadis itu menggeleng perlahan melihat Ren. Ia mengambil skrip yang masih di pegang oleh pria itu dan membereskannya.

Kyoko menatap ke arah Ren yang tertidur tenang. Ia tersenyum, sejak kecil ia senang memperhatikan wajah Ren yang tertidur. Sosok Ren adalah sosok yang begitu hebat baginya. Sejak kecil Ren selalu bersikap baik padanya dan melindunginya. Dengan orang tua yang juga baik membuat masa kecilnya begitu indah bagai di negeri dongeng.

"Euuh... Hhh..." lenguhan Ren membuat Kyoko tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Kuon?" Kyoko terkejut dan meniliti wajah Ren.

Pulir keringat meluncur deras di wajahnya, alisnya tertaut tanda gelisah. Sepertinya Ren mimpi buruk.

"Ri... ck... ah... jangan..." racaunya tak jelas.

"Kuon?" Kyoko mengusap keringat Ren, cemas.

"Rick... maaf... Rick." Racaunya lagi, ia semakin gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Kyoko hanya bisa terdiam mendengar nama itu. Ia tahu pasti mimpi buruk macam apa yang tengah menghantui Ren saat ini. Kyoko menggenggam tangan Ren pelan, mencoba menenangkannya. Ren segera mencengkram kencang tangan gadis itu tanpa sadar.

"Rick... maaf... Rick... Ah!" Ren terbangun. Nafas dan detak jantungnya memburu, keringat masih turun deras di wajahnya. Ia kembali menyender dan menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Butuh waktu untuknya bisa mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya kembali normal. Setelah ia berhasil melakukannya, ia merasa ada sebuah tangan yang tengah menggenggam tangan kirinya. Ia membuka mata dan menemukan Kyoko di sana. Hampir saja ia lupa bahwa kini Kyoko menjadi 'teman kecilnya' dan tinggal bersamanya.

"Kau mimpi buruk?" tanyanya cemas.

Ren mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia tak ingin menutupi keadaannya sekarang. Gadis itu pasti juga sudah tahu tentang ini.

"Apa mimpi buruk tentang... Rick?" sebuah jeda tercipta sebelum nama itu terucap.

Ren hanya tersenyum pelan, tanpa ada arti. Tatapan matanya tak fokus seperti biasa. Setengah pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Kyoko yang melihat itu merasa hatinya ikut terluka. Ia mendekat dan segera memeluk Ren. Erat.

"Maaf... maafkan aku." Gadis itu berucap pelan.

"Untuk apa? Kau tak salah Kyoko?" bisik Ren pelan.

"Untuk semuanya... maafkan aku karena tak ada saat kau benar-benar membutuhkan ku... maafkan aku karena tak ada di sisimu saat kau menghadapi masalah dengan Rick... maafkan aku karena aku datang terlambat... maafkan aku karena aku tak berguna... maafkan aku, Kuon" ucap gadis itu cepat, suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Ssst... cukup... jangan minta maaf lagi... ini bukan salah mu, aku mengerti posisi mu saat itu." Ren membalas pelukan gadis itu pelan, membuat tubuh Kyoko tertarik lebih dekat dengannya.

"Seandainya aku tak kembali ke Jepang untuk mencari ibu ku waktu itu... andai aku tak egois dan mau mendengar ucapan too-san juga kaa-san... aku terlalu bodoh dan egois menganggap aku harus menemukan keluarga ku sendiri, padahal aku punya kalian keluarga yang paling baik... andai aku tetap di Amerika waktu itu... maaf," gadis itu memeluk makin erat.

"Ini bukan salah mu... kau perlu tahu siapa orang tuamu yang sesungguhnya... ini sudah terjadi, jadi jangan salah kan diri mu."

"Tapi kau yang menanggung semuanya sendirian. Kau menanggung semua rasa sakit ini sendirian. Jangan salah kan diri mu lagi, Kuon. Sudah cukup kau menderita sendirian. Sudah cukup juga kau menyalahkan diri mu, Rick juga tak mau melihat mu menderita begini."

Ren terdiam. Ia mengerti betul apa yang di katakan oleh Kyoko itu benar. Sangatlah benar. Logikanya bisa menerima itu dengan baik. Dia harus bisa bangkit dan melupakan masa lalunya, semua yang terjadi ini adalah takdir. Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya ia belum siap menerima semua itu. Bayangan tentang kejadian Rick di masa lalu masih menghantui hati dan pikirannya. Ia tahu pasti bahwa Rick juga sudah memaafkannya dan tak akan senang melihatnya seperti ini, namun ia masih belum melupakan juga memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Rasanya ini semua masih tak adil bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

Kyoko melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap ke arah Ren. Iris ambernya menatap lurus ke arah iris coklat milik Ren. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan intens.

"Maafkan diri mu, Kuon... ini semua sudah berlalu. Kau pantas untuk bahagia sekarang." Gadis itu berucap pelan.

Ren masih tak menjawab. Ia membalas tatapan Kyoko dengan sangat intens. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya. Ia kembali memeluk tubuh Kyoko, kali ini ia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu ke pangkuannya.

"Arigatou." Bisik Ren pelan.

Kyoko hanya tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan Ren erat dan memainkan jarinya di rambut raven Ren.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** **Arigatou bwat yg udah baca, mind to Review minna?**

 **Oyasumi, minna ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Skip Beat ©Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei**

 **Story : Qierra Sabian a.k.a Qiessa**

 **Title : Wish to a Star**

 **Pairing : Ren x Kyoko**

 **Warning : gaje, abal OOCness, Typo(s), AU**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Andai aku bisa merubah posisi ku dengan lelaki itu. Aku akan menjagamu dan tak akan menyiakan mu. Membalas setiap senyum manis mu dengan pujian tulus dari bibir ku. sebuah permintaan gila pada bintang jatuh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : huft.. akhirnya bisa di lanjut n di updte juga... hehehe... setelah sekian lama akhirnya fic ini lanjut juga ^^... smoga masih banyak yang nunggu dan bersedia baca ^^... sebelumnya, qiessa mo blas review yang udah masuk ^^**

 **KaiHyuuga : hmm... kira2 bakal jadi artis juga ga ya? Qiessa juga blum tau ^^... ini udah apdet, tapi lamaa.. gomen, happy reading ^^**

 **Voidy : uwaah.. arigatou untuk reviewnya.. smua reviewmu ku catat dengan baik, ini bisa sangat membantu untuk pengembangan karakter ke depannya... arigatou banget ^^... arigatou juga udah bersedia baca dan review... ini sangat membantu ^^**

 **Ita : ini udah apdet ko ^^... smoga fic skip beat smakin banyak ya ^^**

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki : arigatou udah baca n review ^^.. smoga kamu ska ya ^^ happy reading ^^**

 **Plastic manda : arigatou udah baca ^^.. yokatta kalau menyenangkan untuk di baca ^^... review darimu akan jadi catatan penting untuk lanjut fic ini nanti, happy reading ^^**

 **Ok minna, happy reading ^^**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

Meski sedikit mendung, namun Pagi ini jauh dirasa lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya bagi sang aktor terkenal, Ren. Ia merasa bagai beban berat yang ada dalam hatinya pergi menghilang entah kemana. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah bersiap untuk pergi kerja. Hari ini perkerjaannya berada di luar kota dan dia harus rela bangun lebih pagi untuk memulai pekerjaan ini. Bila ia diberi pilihan, maka tetap berada di rumah bersama Kyoko akan menjadi pilihan utamanya untuk menghabiskan hari ini.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Sebuah ketukan pelan dipintu kamar mampu mengalihkan perhatian Ren dari skrip ditangannya. Ia belum selesai membaca skrip itu semalam.

"Ya?" jawab Ren dari dalam. Ia kembali melihat ke arah skripnya.

"Kuon, sarapan sudah siap. Lebih baik kau sarapan sekarang sebelum terlambat." Sosok gadis manis menengok ke dalam kamar, hanya wajahnya yang terlihat dari balik pintu kamar berwarna coklat gelap itu.

"Hm." Itulah jawaban singkat yang diberikan oleh Ren. Matanya tak beralih sedikitpun dari skrip yang dibacanya.

Gadis beriris _amber_ nan indah itu menatap lurus ke arah Ren. Matanya memicing melihat kelakuan sang 'teman kecil'nya itu. Kyoko melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, berjalan lurus ke hadapan Ren. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Ren yang sedang duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

Ren melirik tubuh mungil Kyoko yang ada dihadapannya sekilas. Ia tahu gadis itu kesal dengan sikapnya, namun ia benar-benar harus fokus pada skrip ini dulu. Ia tak ingin pekerjaan kali ini tertunda kaRena ia tak bisa menyelesaikan bagiannya dengan baik. Ada Rencana lain yang lebih penting yang harus ia penuhi setelah pekerjaan ini selesai.

"Ayo cepat keluar dan sarapa, Kuon." Kyoko kembali berucap. Ia menatap pria itu dengan tatapan kesal.

Ren henya menangguk singkat.

"Kuon, apa kau dengar aku?" Kyoko mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku selalu mendengarmu, Kyoko. Beri aku waktu sebentar lagi, aku harus menyelesaikan ini sebentar. Lima menit." Akhirnya Ren menatap gadis belia dihadapannya. Memasang wajah memelas yang dia harap akan berguna disaat seperti ini.

Kyoko hampir saja luluh dengan tatapan memelas Ren, bila saja ia tak ingat bahwa Ren belum makan apa pun dari malam. Setelah mimpi buruk itu Ren tak lagi makan, ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Kyoko kembali memicingkan matanya, menatap Ren dengan tatapan tajam. Kali ini strategi _'puppy eyes'_ andalan Ren tak akan berhasil pada Kyoko. Memastikan Ren makan adalah prioritas utamanya sekarang.

"Sarapan. Sekarang. Tak ada komentar lagi sebelum aku benar-benar marah, Hizuri Kuon." Ucap gadis itu tajam, penuh intimidasi.

Mendengar ancaman Kyoko barusan sontak membuat Ren mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya sekarang dan memilih untuk menuruti Kyoko. Lagipula ia masih memiliki waktu di pesawat untuk melanjutkannya. Dengan berat hati Ren bangkit, dan menaruh skripnya di atas tempat tidur.

Melihat gerak-gerik Ren yang akan menuruti keinginannya membuat Kyoko mengembangkan senyum lebar tanda puas. Senyum yang cukup menggoda di mata Ren. Bibir ranum gadis itu yang berwarna pink indah dengan garis senyum yang terbentuk sempurna membuat Ren benar-benar tergoda untuk menciumnya. Terlintas sebuah pikiran nakal untuk mencium gadis itu sekarang. Namun semua ia harus urungkan.

 _"Belum saatnya Kuon. Belum saatnya. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi."_ Ucapnya dalam hati seraya menarik nafas panjang sambil mengurut dada perlahan tanda pasarah.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kyoko cemas. Menatap Ren dengan penuh kecemasan.

Ren menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya.

 **XxxxxX**

Ren menyuruput kopinya. Skrip kembali berada di tangannya. Matanya tak terlepas dari kertas putih itu, terkadang bibirnya bergumam pelan sambil mengangguk-angguk atau melihat ke langit-langit ruangan sambil bergumam pelan dan kembali melihat skripnya. Eksresinya begitu serius. Tanpa disadari, Kyoko terus memandangi kegiatan Ren sambil tersenyum pelan.

Sedari dulu, Ren memang bermimpi untuk menjadi aktor hebat seperti orangtuanya dan sedari dulu juga Kyoko telah menjadi fans nomor satu pria itu. Ia selalu mengagumi sosok pria dihadapannya itu.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Ren mengejutkan Kyoko dari lamunannya.

Kyoko menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum pelan.

"Ah ya? Apa kau tak terlambat?" tanya Kyoko sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Ah ya... aku harus segera berangkat. Apa kau benar-benar tak apa kutinggal selama dua hari di luar kota?" tanya Ren cemas sambil merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Aku akan baik saja selama disini." Jawab Kyoko mantap.

"Apa aku perlu meminta Lori mengirimkan seseorang menjagamu selama aku pergi?" kali ini pria itu telah menghadap Kyoko.

Kyoko kembali menggeleng. Ia tak ingin terlalu banyak merepotkan orang lain.

"Tapi..." Ren tampak sangat cemas. Ia tak tega meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian disini. Rasanya ia ingin membatalkan kontrak kerja kali ini.

"Aku akan segera mengunci pintu rumah saat aku sampai di rumah. Begitu juga dengan kamarku saat aku tidur. Aku juga akan segera menghubungimu bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku." Janji Kyoko yang menyadari kecemasan Ren kali ini.

"Aku pegang janjimu. Saat sampai di tujuan aku akan segera menghungimu, aku juga akan secepatnya pulang saat semua urusanku selesai."

"Hu um. Bersenang-senanglah selama disana, jangan lupa untuk makan tepat waktu. Aku akan marah besar kalau aku tahu tak makan teratur." Ancam Kyoko sambil mengantar kepergian Ren ke muka pintu.

"Baik... baik. Aku akan makan tepat waktu, apa aku perlu mengirim foto saat aku makan padamu?" ucap Ren asal.

"Ide yang bagus." Kyoko segera menyetujui seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Eh?" Ren termakan oleh penawaran bodohnya barusan, penyesalan menyeruak dalam benaknya. Namun matanya tertarik oleh hal lain. Ia terdiam sebentar.

"Kenapa?" menyadari jeda yang tercipta di antara obrolan mereka, Kyoko ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pandangan Ren tertuju. Sebuah kalender di depannya.

"2 minggu lagi tanggal 3 november ya?" tanya Ren kemudian.

Kyoko mengangguk pelan sambil terus memperhatikan tanggal merah itu.

"Apa kau libur tanggal itu?" tanya Ren lagi.

"Sekolahku libur di tanggal itu, ada apa?"

"Aku ada pekerjaan sebagai pengisi acara _bunka no hi_ di Kyoto. Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" tawar Ren langsung seraya menatap gadis manis di hadapannya itu.

Kyoko tampak menimbang-nimbang pelan. Kemudian mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kau harus siapkan semuanya. Waktu 2 minggu akan terasa sangat cepat, Nona." Ren terlihat sangat puas dengan jawaban Kyoko barusan.

"Hu um."

"Ok, sudah saatnya aku berangkat. _Itekki_." Ren bersiap berangkat sambil membawa tas tangannya.

" _Ittera._ " Jawab Kyoko tenang.

"Ah ya... ada yang lupa... chu!" Ren kembali berbalik dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi Kyoko.

"Eh?" Kyoko yang terkejut hanya bisa terdiam ditempat.

Melihat itu Ren hanya tersenyum, sedikit mengacak rambut pendek Kyoko kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kyaaaaa~~." Pekik Kyoko pelan seraya menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam dan senyum bahagianya.

 **XxxxxX**

 **Kyoko's POV**

Aku memasuki apartemenku bersama Kuon. Gelap.

" _Tadaima._ " Ucapku tak pada siapa-siapa dalam rumah. Gelap dan sepi. Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil menyalakan lampu ruang tengah. Kembali berjalan memasuki kamarku yang tepat berada di sebrang kamar Ren. Berganti baju sebentar kemudian kembali keluar kamar. Aku melangkah menuju dapur, menyiapkan makan mala untuk hari ini, kemudian aku tersadar akan satu hal.

"Ah... Kuon tak pulang hari ini. Sepertinya aku tak perlu membuat terlalu banyak makan malam." Ucapku pelan. Berbalik badan kemudian melihat seluruh ruangan. Sepi dan sunyi. Aku baru menyadari betapa besarnya apartemen ini saat aku benar-benar sendiri disini. Aku mengambil ponsel di saku bajuku. Lambang sebuah pesan masuk terlihat.

 **-Hizuri Kuon-**

Itulah nama yang tertera dilayar ponselku.

-Apa kau sudah sampai rumah?- itulah isi pesannya, meski singkat namun aku senang membacanya. Pesan itu dikirim sekitar satu jam yang lalu, kurasa saat itu aku masih dalam perjalanan pulang dan sedang dalam kereta saat pesan ini sampai.

-Aku baru saja pulang. Aku akan membuat makan malam tadi.- jawab Kyoko segera.

Tak ada balasan lagi dari Ren.

"Mungkin dia sibuk sekarang." Ucapku pelan kemudian menaruh ponselku di atas meja kemudian kembali menyiapkan makan malamku.

 **Drrrt... drrrt... drrrrt...**

Sebuah getaran panjang tanda telepon masuk kembali menginterupsiku. Aku segera berbelik dan melihat layar ponsel.

 **-Hizuri Kuon-**

Senyum terkembang di wajahku. Aku segera mengangkat telepon.

- _moshi-moshi_ \- ucapku segera.

- _Moshi-moshi_. Kau sudah sampai rumah?- tanya Ren dari sebrang sana. Suaranya yang berat terdengar lembut. Mengdengarnya membuatku senang.

-Ya, baru saja. Tadi waktu emailmu masuk, aku pasti sedang di kereta.-

-Kau naik kereta? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk naik taksi?- Ren terdengar cemas. Ia pasti membayangkan betapa penuh sesaknya kereta di Jepang di jam sibuk seperti ini.

-Kalian selalu melarangku naik kereta selama di U.S.A, sekarang aku mau naik kereta disini.- protesku dengan cepat.

-Huft... baiklah... tapi jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku bisa gila. Too-san dan mama juga tak akan memaafkanku kalau kau sampai terluka.-

-Baik. Ah ya... bagaimana disana? Kuon makan dengan baik kan?-

-Aku sedang istirahat makan, tapi aku merindukan masakan buatanmu. Kau masak apa untuk malam ini?-

-Hm... mungkin aku akan membuat hambagaa hari ini.- jawabku sambil melihat isi kulkas dan mengambil beberapa bahan.

-Waah... pasti enak. Aku ingin cepat menyelesaikan ini dan pulang ke rumah.-

-Saat kau pulang nanti aku akan buatkan makanan yang lebih enak dari ini.- janjiku.

-Aku sangat menatikannya.- jawab Ren lembut. Seakan ia disini sekarang sambil berbisik padaku. Membayangkan hal itu terjadi membuatku tersipu malu. Wajahku terasa panas.

-Kyoko? Apa kau baik-baik saja?- menyadari jeda yang tercipta antara obrolan kami membuat Ren penasaran.

-Eh? Ah? Maaf... tadi aku sedang memilih bumbu yang pas.- dustaku sambil mengipas-ngipaskan wajahku yang terasa panas dengan tangan yang lain.

-Hoo... kupikir kau sedang membayangkan aku berada disana sambil memelukmu seperti yang sering kau lakukan dulu padaku.- goda Ren dengan seringai dan kekehan kecil darinya.

 **DEG!**

Tebakannya barusan sangat tepat dan itu sukses membuat wajahku semakin panas. Aku tak bisa membayagkan semerah apa wajahku sekarang.

-E.. Eh? Ba.. baka!.. itu kan dulu... aku tak melakukannya lagi sekarang.- Jawabku dengan sedikit gugup.

-Aku merindukan kau yang seperti itu,- Ren berucap, kali ini aku merasakan kejujuran dari ucapannya, tersirat kesedihan disana. Hatiku mencelos mendengarnya seperti itu. Rasanya ingin aku ada disana dan memeluknya. Jauh dalam hatiku, aku ingin kami seperti dulu, tapi sekarang semua telah berubah. Kami tak bisa kembali seperti dulu.

-Ah! Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, nanti malam ku telepon lagi, bye.- ucapnya.

-eh? Ya... bye.- jawabku.

-Miss you.- ucapnya sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan kami di telepon.

"Miss you, too." Ucapku pelan. Jantungku berdebar kencang, kakiku terasa lemas, aku berdiri bersender dinding agar tak terjatuh. Tak pernah aku seperti ini sebelumnya.

 _"Kenapa dengan diriku?"_ tanyaku pelan pada diriku.

 **End of Kyoko's POV**

 **XxxxxX**

 **Normal POV**

 **[3 november]**

Ren melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam 9, harusnya Kyoko sudah berada di bandara sekarang atau mungkin sudah siap berangkat. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya membayangkan bahwa sebentar lagi gadisnya akan datang dan menemaninya selam liburan ini. menghabiskan waktu bersama, melihat kembang api bersama, mungkin aka ada kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka ke depannya.

"Apa ada hal baik yang sedang terjadi, Tsuruga-san?" tanya salah seorang asisten, melihat wajah artisnya begitu senang.

"Hm? Yah... bisa di bilang begitu, kuharap akan ada hal baik hari ini." jawab Ren seraya tersenyum. Ia melirik asisten itu dari kaca besar di hadapannya.

Asisten itu hanya tersenyum dengan semburat merah di wajahnya, melihat sang artis dengan wajah berseri-seri seperti itu pasti bukan hal yang baik untuk jantungnya.

 **Drrrt... drrrt...**

Getaran halus dari ponsel Ren mengintrupsi mereka, Ren mengambil ponsel dan melihat email yang masuk.

-Aku sudah berada di bandara, pesawatku berangkat 10 menit lagi.- lapor Kyoko dari Tokyo.

Ren mengangguk kepada asisten tersebut, tanda bahwa dia menyukai hasil kerja asisten itu. Sang asisten balas mengangguk dan pamit pergi, ia tak mau mengganggu Ren lebih lama, terlebih lagi dia akan menelepon.

Ren menunggu Kyoko mengangkat telepon dari sana, ia mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya di tangan kursi, tak sabar.

- _Moshi-moshi_ , Kuon?- sapa Kyoko lembut dari sebrang telepon.

-Kyoko, kau sudah sampai bandara?- tanya Ren basa-basi, ia tahu betul gadis itu sudah sampai bandara.

-Hu um. Baru saja aku sampai bandara. Mungkin sekitar 10 menit lagi pesawatku berangkat.- Lapor Kyoko.

-Apa Lori mengantarmu kesana?- ia hanya berputar-putar pada pertanyaan bodoh, yang ia sendiri tahu jawabannya untuk mengulur waktu bicara lebih lama.

-Ya, tadi Lori-san menjemputku. Ne, Kuon. Apa tak terlalu berlebihan menyuruhku menjemputku menggunakan limosin? Aku memang sudah biasa melihat lori-san menggunakan limosinnya kemanapun ia pergi, tapi kalau harus di jemput dengan itu, rasanya berlebihan.- Protes Kyoko, suaranya terdengar murung dan lebih terdengeran seperti rutukan.

Ren terkekeh pelan. Ia dapat membayangkan kali ini Kyoko mengkerucutkan bibirnya dan memainkan ujung bajunya. Ingin rasanya ia segera memeluk Kyoko dan menguncinya dalam dekapannya.

-Kau tahu bagaimana sifat lori. Dia pasti akan menjemputmu dengan limosinnya, tapi aku tadi sudah memintanya menjemputmu seperti biasa, tanpa ada _cosplay_ aneh.-

-Untung saja hal itu tak terjadi, jangan sampai terjadi.- Kyoko segera membayangkan hal horor, ia menggeleng kuat. Meski sudah memaklumi dan kadang kagum, tapi itu tetap hal yang berlebihan.

Tawa Ren terdengar kembali. Berbicara dengan Kyoko membuatnya moodnya semakin baik. Terdengar sebuah suara lain di belakag Kyoko.

-Nee.. Kuon, sepertinya aku sudah harus berangkat.- Kyoko mau menyudahi pembicaraan.

-Hu um, sampai jumpa di Kyoto. Kalau sudah sampai hubungi aku, aku akan meminta seseorang menjemputmu. Mungkin aku akan berada di hotel sebelum acara mulai sore nanti.- Pesan Ren padanya.

"Hu um. Arigatou." Kyoko menyetujuinya. Menyangkal keinginan pria itu sekarang bukanlah hal yang baik.

 **XxxxxX**

 **Beberapa jam kemudian.**

Ren berada dalam mobilnya, menunggu gadisnya keluar dari bandara. Ia tak bilang pada Kyoko kalau dia yang akan menjemputnya kali ini. Ia meminta pada Yashiro untuk memadatkan jadwalnya agar ia bisa menjemput Kyoko dan mereka pergi ke hotel bersama. Yashiro meyakinkan Ren berulang kali untuk tetap memakai penyamarannya agar tak ada _paparazi_ yang menangkap mereka dan terjadi keributan.

 **Drrt... drrt...**

Getar ponsel Ren terdengar. Pria tampan itu segera melihat layar ponselnya, sebuah nama yang sedang ia tunggu-tunggu muncul di layar.

-Kau sudah sampai?- tanya Ren saat mengangkat telepon memakai headsetnya.

-Ya Kuon. Aku baru saja tiba, aku akan segera keluar sebentar lagi.- Kyoko menggendong tas ranselnya dan berjalan keluar bandara.

-Bagus kalau begitu, aku sudah meminta salah satu staffku menjemputmu, dia sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di bandara katanya.- Dusta Ren pada gadis itu. Ren dapat melihat Kyoko keluar bandara, gadis itu melihat sekitar, seakan mencari.

-Benarkah? Mobil apa yang di pakai?- dapat Ren lihat wajah bingung Kyoko. Ia memicingkan matanya, mencari lebih teliti.

Ren berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Ia memakai topinya kemudian memundurkan jok mobil dalam posisi berbaring.

-Ia pakai mobil LME, kau akan menemukannya dengan cepat.- Ucap Ren kemudian.

-Ah ya... aku menemukannya.- Ucap gadis itu riang. Tanpa memutuskan telepon, ia segera berlari mendekati mobil membuka salah satu pintu belakang dan langsung duduk.

"Maaf menunggu lama, kita bisa segera berangkat." Ucap Kyoko pada Ren yang sedang menyamar.

"Baik Nona." Jawab Ren tenang.

"Eh?" Kyoko tampak bingung mendengar suara yang sama dari telepon dan orang yang sedang duduk di belakang kemudi.

Kyoko segera mendekat dan membuka topi pria itu.

"Kuon!" pekiknya pelan saat mengetahui bahwa pria itu adalah Ren yang sedang menyamar.

Ren tak menjawab, ia hanya menengok ke arah Kyoko sambil tersenyum jahil. Kyoko segera turun mobil dan pindah ke bangku depan, di sebelah Ren.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kau yang jemput? Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Kyoko, meski kesal karena di kerjai, tapi ia tetap senang melihat Ren yang menjemputnya. Setidaknya ia tak perlu merasa canggung karena di jemput orang yang tak ia kenal.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, setelah ini aku bisa beristirahat di hotel dan mempersiapkan untuk acara sore nanti." Ren membetulkan kembali joknya dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak istirahat?" Kyoko tampak penasaran, ia memasang _sitbelt_ nya.

 _"Dan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menjemputmu di bandara, tentu saja aku tak ingin melewatkan itu."_ ucap Ren dalam hati.

"Aku masih bisa istirahat setelah ini kan?" jawab Ren akhirnya. Ia membawa mobil santai.

Kyoko hanya tersenyum. Senang.

 **XxxxxX**

 **Kyoko's POV**

Festival sudah mulai berlangsung. Keramaian acara dan hiruk pikuk para pengunjung memadati lapangan tempat berlangsungnya _Bunka no Hi_ kali ini. Banyak stand makanan dan permainan khas festival tersedia di sini. Aku melihat sekitar, sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir kali aku ke festival kali ini. Senyum terus terkembang di wajahku.

Hari ini aku mengenakan kimono sederhana berwarna _peach_ dengan hiasan bunga berwana biru muda dan ungu di bagian bawahnya. awalnya aku menolak memakainya dan lebih memilih untuk memakai gaun biasa, tapi kimono ini terlalu indah dan membuatku ingin memakainya. Rambut pendekku di biarkan tergerai dengan hiasan jepitan kecil berbentuk peri.

Perhatianku tertuju pada sebuah panggung di tengah festival itu. Disana sudah banyak berkumpul gadis-gadis cantik yang membawa bendera kecil, _uchiwa_ dan beberapa perlengkapan fans lainnya. Di panggung itulah nanti Ren akan berdiri sebagai pengisi acara. Aku yakin gadis-gadis itu adalah fans Kuon. Acara baru akan mulai sekitar 15 menit lagi, tapi mereka sudah terlihat sangat antusias menunggu di depan panggung. Aku mendekat, mulai mencari posisi yang cukup baik untuk melihat Kuon dari barisan penonton.

 **.**

 **15 menit kemudian.**

 **.**

Lampu kelap-kelip di panggung mulai di pasang. Efek kabut putih pun mulai keluar, tanda acara akan di mulai. Riuh redam penonton mulai terdengar.

"Konbanwa minna~~ genki ka?" sapaan dua orang dari balik panggung.

"Genki!" teriak para penonton dengan semarak dan bersamaan. Beriringan dengan jawaban itu sepasang pembawa acara itu muncul sambil berlari kecil dari balik panggung.

Penonton bersorak keras. Acara resmi di mulai. Aku melihat sekitar, suasana di bawah panggung memang terasa sangat berbeda. Kedua pembawa acara itu membuka acara dengan memberi sapaan dan beberapa obrolan lucu yang di akhiri tawa dari para penonton.

"Ok, tak mau lama-lama lagi, segera kita sambut pengisi acara kita kali ini. Kalian pasti sudah kenal dengan tamu kita malam ini kan?" tanya salah seorang pembawa acara laki-laki itu.

"Iya!" teriak para penonton dengan cepat.

"Siapa?" tanya pembawa acara wanita.

"Tsuruga Ren!" seakan terhipnotis dengan para penonton di sekitar, aku ikut menjawab.

"Siapa?" pembawa acara laki-laki itu memajukan salah satu kupingnya, seakan tak mendengar.

"Tsuruga Ren!" teriak para penonton lebih keras.

"OK, ayo kita sambut bersama-sama tamu kita kali ini. Panggil ia lebih keras lagi." Perintah kedua pembawa acara itu.

"TSURUGA REN~!" lagi-lagi aku ikut berteriak untuk memanggil Ren.

 **Boom!** Efek ledakan kecil di panggung tercipta dan muncullah Ren dari bawah panggung.

Ren tersenyum ramah sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan ke arah semua penonton.

"KYAAAAA~~!" tertiakan histeris terdengar di seluruh penjuru panggung.

Sebuah perasaan lain muncul di dadaku. Jantungku berdebar dengan kencang seketika saat melihat Ren keluar dari bawah panggung diiringi oleh teriakan histeris para fans. Ren terlihat sangat berbeda di atas panggung. Bajunya lebih casual kali ini, ia hanya mengenakan kemeja indigo dengan tangan yang di gulung sampai ke siku dan kancing atas yang dibiarkan terbuka. Celana jeans berwarna biru cerah, lehernya di hiasi kalung panjang dengan aksen sederhana. Rambutnya kali ini pun di tata dengan agak _messy_. Ren terlihat mature dan rrr... sexy di atas panggung.

"Konbanwa minna." Sapa Ren, suara baritonnya mengalun lembut di seluruh penjuru panggung.

"Konbanwa!" jeda sempat tercipta sebelum akhirnya para penonton menjawab sapaan Ren, mereka terlalu terbius dengan penampilan Ren malam ini.

Ren membalas antusias mereka dengan tersenyum ramah. Senyuman itu menghasilkan keriuhan lain untuk para penonton. Teriakan-teriakan lain tercipta, banyak ungkapan cinta yang terlontar dari para fans untuk Ren di atas panggung.

Di _talk show_ ini Ren akan berbincang seputar pekerjaannya selama ini dan pekerjaan lain yang akan ia terima di tahun depan, juga menjawab pertanyaan dari para fans seluruh jepang tentang karir dan kehidupan pribadinya. Sesi awal acara ini di mulai dengan perbincangan mengenai karir Ren selama ini, di layar besar panggung terputar semua iklan, film, dorama dan cover majalah Ren selama ini, dibahas juga tentang semua prestasinya selama ini.

Aku melihat ke atas panggung dengan penuh rasa kagum. Ren terlihat begitu berkilau di atas sana. Aku memang tahu bahwa dia memiliki bakat yang besar, tapi tak pernah kusangka sebelumnya bahwa dia akan bersinar begitu terang seperti ini. Semua prestasi dan pekerjaan yang diambilnya selama ini makin membuatku kagum. Sebuah perasaan hangat menjalar di hatiku. Baru kusadari selama ini begitu aku mengagumi sosok pria tampan di panggung itu. Aku memegang dadaku, detak jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Mengatur nafas, berusaha menenangkan hatiku.

Sesi satu acara sudah berakhir. Sesi ini di akhiri dengan kumpulan iklan Ren yang di pasang di layar panggung. Para penonton bertepuk tangan. Sebuah tulisan berisi pertanyaan muncul di layar menggantikan iklan Ren, tanda bahwa sesi dua acara sudah dimulai.

"Waah... sesi dua di mulai dengan pertanyaan yang menarik, di kirim oleh nona XX di kota XX, _'bagaimana kencan idaman bagi Tsuruga-san?'_." Pembawa acara pria membacakan pertanyaan pertama.

"Hm... mungkin terdengar sedikit klasik. Tapi aku menyukai kencan yang romantis. Candle light dinner adalah pilihan untukku, dengan makanan yang sudah kusiapkan sendiri. Tak perlu tempat yang jauh atau mahal, apartemenku juga rasanya cukup. Kami bisa menciptakan suasana romantis kami bersama. Dan mungkin..." Ren sengaja menggantung ucapannya.

"Mungkin?" pembawa acara wanita mengulang dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Mungkin aku akan mengakhiri acara makan malam kami dengan sebuah, ah mungkin hujan ciuman dariku." Ren menjawab santai dengan tatapan seduktif pada para penonton dan sebuah senyum nakal.

"KYAAAAA~~!" jawaban Ren barusan membuat para penonton semakin gila. Semburat merah terlihat pada kedua pembawa acara itu.

 **Deg deg! Deg deg!**

Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang saat mendengar jawaban Ren barusan. Wajahku terasa memanas. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, berusaha menenangkan pikiran dan jantungku.

"Waah... itu akan menjadi malam yang panjang ya, Tsuruga-san." Ucap pembawa pria sambil terkekeh pelan. Ren hanya tersenyum santai, seakan tak ada yang terjadi.

Pertanyaan lain muncul di layar. Para penonton menahan nafas membaca pertanyaan itu.

"Sepertinya pertanyaan kali ini berhubungan dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya. Dikirim oleh nona XX di kota XX, _'kapan ciuman pertama Tsuruga-san?'_." Pembawa acara wanita yang kali ini berganti bertanya.

Ren tampak berpikir, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Suasana diantara penonton berubah tegang, begitupun denganku. Aku begitu penasaran dengan jawabannya kali ini.

Ren menatap para penonton, kemudian tersenyum lebar. " .tsu." godanya dengan tenang.

Sirat kekecewaan terdengar dari beberapa penonton, tapi yang lain seakan tak peduli dengan jawaban Ren barusan, mereka masih saja terlihat tergila-gila dengan Ren. Jawabannya barusan meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di pikiranku.

 _"Kapan ciuman pertamanya? Apakah dia akan menjawab bila aku bertanya langsung padanya? Siapa ciuman pertamanya?"_ pertanyaan itu muncul bertubi dipikiranku. Sebuah keresahan muncul di hatiku. Banyak hal yang tak ku ketahui dari Ren selama kami terpisah dan itu sangat menggangguku.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain muncul di layar seputar kehidupan pribadi Ren. Ada pertanyaan yang di jawab dengan tepat, ada jawaban yang di berikan secara asal dan ada juga jawaban yang di biarkan menggantung. Ren menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan santai, ia tampak menikmati talk show kali ini. ia banyak tersenyum dan tertawa di atas panggung, tak jarang ia mengeluarkan senyum jahilnya yang akhirnya menghasilkan kegilaan lain para fans. Ren yang kulihat hari ini sangat berbeda, aku menyukai sosoknya saat bersamaku di rumah, tapi aku juga begitu mengagumi sosoknya yang kali ini.

"Untuk menutup sesi ini sekaligus mengakhiri _talk show_ kali ini, kita akan mengundi pertanyaan terakhir untuk tsuruga-san dan untuk pertanyaan kali ini, Tsuruga-san harus menjawabnya seaneh apapun pertanyaannya." Pembawa acara angkat bicara. Layar panggung segera mengacak pertanyaan, dan munculah sebuah pertanyaan terakhir.

"Dikirim oleh nona XX di kota XX, _'Siapakah cinta pertama tsuruga-san?'_." Tanya kedua pembawa acara itu secara bersamaan.

Ren tersenyum, bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melihat ke arah penonton.

"Cinta pertamaku adalah gadis sederhana yang sangat ceria dan enerjik. Ia begitu berkilau dan sangat cantik di mataku," jawab Ren sambil mengabsen setiap barisan penonton.

"Dan mungkin ia sedang ada disini sekarang, menatapku dengan mata indahnya yang begitu menawan." Lanjutnya lagi, ia menghentikan tatapannya di barisanku. Tatapan kami saling bertemu meski hanya sebentar, ia melemparkan senyumnya padaku.

 **Deg deg! Deg deg!**

Jantungku berpacu semakin tak karuan, nafasku terasa tercekat dan wajahku semakin memanas. Teriakan histeris para penonton tak mengusikku, rasanya detak jantungkulah yang bisa kudengar sekarang. Aku menutup wajahku, malu.

 _"Itu bukan aku kan? Tak mungkin ia melihat ke arahku kan?"_ pikirku, berusaha menenangkan diri.

 **End of Kyoko's POV.**

 **XxxxxX**

15 menit terlah berlalu sejak acara Ren tadi, kini acara di panggung telah berganti dengan live music, para fans Ren pun sudah meninggalkan arena. Seorang gadis berambut pendek masih diam di tempatnya berdiri. Iris _amber_ nya masih menatap panggug dengan nanar.

 **Drrt... drrt... drrt...**

Getaran ponsel menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ia melihat layar ponselnya, nama Ren tertera disana.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Kuon." Sapanya pertama kali.

"Kyoko, kau masih ada di festival?" terdengar suara keramaian dari belakang Ren.

"Um. Aku masih ada di depan panggung. Kuon dimana?" tanya Kyoko seraya melihat sekitar.

"Depan panggung? Tunggu aku disana, aku akan segera menemuimu." Ucap Ren cepat.

"Eh? Kuon... tapi... tuuut... tuut..." belum sempat Kyoko menahan, pria itu sudah menutup teleponnya. Kyoko menghela nafas panjang, berharap tak akan ada keramaian bila seorang Tsuruga Ren masuk ke festival.

Kyoko memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantung kain kecil yang berwarna senada dengan kimononya. Ia kembali melihat panggung, mencoba menikmati musik yang mengalun lembut di panggung. Tiba-tiba sebuah jemari lentik nan lembut menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Coba tebak siapa?" tanya Ren santai.

"Eh?" Kyoko tersenyum pelan seraya memegang jemari panjang itu, ia tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Hm.. aku tahu, pangeran negeri peri, Corn." Jawab gadis itu riang seraya melepas tangan Ren dan berbalik.

Ren menatap gadisnya itu dengan santai. Kali ini ia berada dalam penyamaran lagi. Memakai wig berwarna coklat dengan potongan agak lebih panjang dari rambut aslinya, mata indahnya di bingkai dengan kacamata kotak. Ren pun telah berganti kostum memakai kimono berwarna biru kelabu. Kyoko terpaku melihat sosok Ren yang berada di hadapannya. Pria itu terlihat seperti orang lain.

"Akan sangat repot kalau aku tak memakai penyamaranku. Kita tak akan bisa berjalan-jalan santai." Ucap Ren kemudian.

Kyoko hanya mengangguk. Ia tertunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Ren sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Kemana?" Kyoko tampak bingung, ia tak ingat membuat janji jalan-jalan dengan pria itu malam ini.

"Kita akan melihat _hanabi_ , tapi sebelum itu aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling festival. Aku belum menikmati festival ini, kau mau menemaniku?" ajaknya.

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati." Jawab Kyoko, riang. Ia segera menyambut uluran tangan Ren dan menggenggamnya erat.

Mereka berjalan-jalan, mendatangi setiap stand yang ada, mencoba setiap makanan dan mainan yang tersedia. Beberapa hadiah kecil dari permainan Ren dapatkan untuk Kyoko. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati kebersamaannya, canda tawa, senyum dan obrolan ringan terus terlihat di antara mereka. Genggaman tangan tak pernah terlepas dari keduanya, tanpa mereka sadari, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang disana.

Malam mulai larut. Acara inti akan segera di mulai, hanabi. Para pengunjung telah berpencar, mencari tempat terbaik untuk melihat hanabi. Begitu pun dengan Ren dan Kyoko. Mereka mencari tempat yang lumayan sepi dan nyaman untuk melihat hanabi. Kyoko duduk di bangku taman, ia memanjangkan kakinya, berjalan keliling festival sangat melelahkan untuknya. Ren mendekatinya sambil membawa minuman untuk mereka.

"Kau lelah ya? Maaf ya, aku jadi membuatmu kelelahan." Ren terdengar cemas dan menyesal.

Kyoko menggeleng pelan. "Aku juga menikmati festivalnya. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Kyoko, raut bahagia tak bisa disembunyikannya.

 **Duaaar! Duuaaarr!**

Suara letusan kembang api di udara terdengar dari kejauhan, warna-warninya menghiasi langit gelap malam.

"Acaranya sudah mulai." Lanjut Kyoko sambil melihat langit malam.

Beberapa letusan lain terdengar. Pijaran sinarnya ikut mewarnai sekitar yang gelap. Mata Kyoko berkilat indah melihat kecantikan hanabi yang mewarnai langit malam. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Ren memandang gadisnya itu dan tampak menimbang-nimbang.

"Nee... Kyoko." Ucap pria itu pada akhirnya.

"Hm?" mendengar namanya di panggil, gadis bermata amber itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Tatapan keduanya bertemu, cukup lama mereka hanya diam dan saling memandang. Rentetan hanabi pun sempat terhenti.

"Kyoko... I love... you."

 **Duuuuaaar! Duaaarr!** Letusan hanabi paling besar terdengar bertepatan dengan ungkapan perasaan Ren. Langit malam yang tadinya gelap seketika berubah penuh warna.

"Eh? Apa? Maaf Kuon, aku tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang kau katakan barusan, suara _hanabi_ nya terlalu keras." Kyoko terdengar menyesal. Ia tahu betul bahwa apa yang dikatakan Ren tadi pastilah sangat penting.

Ren hanya terdiam. Ia merutuki _hanabi_ itu yang sangat tak tepat dan ia lebih merutuki kebodohannya yang mengungkapkan perasaannya di waktu yang tak tepat juga, ia merasa sangat bodoh karena tak bisa membaca suasana dengan sangat baik.

"Kuon?" panggil gadis itu, ragu.

"Lupakanlah. Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting." Ucap Ren, ia sudah kehilangan _mood_ untuk mengatakannya, terlebih lagi ia terlalu malu kalau harus mengulangnya lagi.

Kyoko terdiam. Ia tahu betul bahwa itu adalah hal penting. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum, ia tak yakin sepenuhnya akan tebakannya ini, namun ia ingin bertaruh pada takdirnya kali ini. Kyoko memegang tangan Ren pelan kemudian menatap pria itu lembut.

"Maukah kau berjanji untuk menemaniku melihat _hanabi_ yang lebih indah saat _natsu no matsuri_ nanti? Dan kau akan mengatakan sekali lagi apa yang tadi kau katakan." Tanya gadis itu lembut.

Ren yang terkejut dengan ajakan itu hanya bisa menatap gadis itu dengan mata yang terbelalak, mencoba mencerna kata-kata gadis itu dengan baik. Tak lama Ren tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan gadisnya itu.

"Tapi aku mau kau tak menyamar nanti." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Permintaanmu adalah perintah bagiku, tuan putri." Ren menyetujui. Ia mencium punggung tangan Kyoko lembut. Hal itu sukses membuat semburat merah di wajah Kyoko.

 **XxxxxX**

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain.**

 **Bandara.**

Seorang pria berambut blonde baru saja keluar dari bandara. Dengan menggendong tas gitarnya ia berjalan penuh percaya diri keluar bandara. Pria itu menarik kopernya mendekati mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan bandara dan memasukinya.

" _Okaeri nasai_ , Shou-kun." Sapa seorang wanita cantik dari bangku sebelah supir.

" _Tadaima._ " Ucap pria yang di panggil shou itu. ia segera menaruh tas gitar di sebelahnya dan melemparkan kacamata hitamnya ke sembarang tempat.

Mobil hitam itu segera berangkat, meninggalkan bandara. Shou melihat keluar jendela, pemandangan kota Tokyo terlihat. Sebuah senyuman yang menyerupai seringai terukir di wajahnya. Ia mengeluarkan secarik foto dari balik mantelnya.

Foto seorang gadis bermata amber berambut pendek terlihat disana. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum sambil berjalan di sebelah seorang pria tampan yang tak lain adalah rivalnya, Tsuruga Ren.

"Kita akan segera bertemu, Kyoko. Tunggulah aku." Gumam shou pelan. seringai di wajahnya semakin melebar, menebarkan aura yang tak nyaman.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** **Arigatou bwat yg udah baca, mind to Review minna? Happy**


End file.
